bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Feats
ALTERNATE DEFENSE GENERAL Benefit: You may choose to add Intelligence or Charisma to your AC instead of Wisdom. ANIMAL FORM SOUL Prerequisites: Disguise 7+ ranks, Survival 2+ ranks Benefit: The character gains the ability to turn herself into a chosen Tiny, Small or Medium animal and back again once per day per three character levels. Her options for new forms include all creatures with the animal type. The effect lasts for 1 hour per level, or until she changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. This otherwise functions as the Beast Shape II, pathfinder spell. This is a supernatural ability. BLOODED GENERAL Benefit: '''You add your Con bonus to your hit points gained per level (minimum 1/level). This feat applies retroactively. CRIPPLING STRIKE GENERAL '''Prerequisite: Stealth 5 Ranks, Sneak Attack Benefit: An opponent damaged by one of your sneak attacks is also debilitated, taking either a -2 penalty to AC, -2 penalty to attack rolls or reduce its movement speed by half. This effect lasts for 1 round. CRIPPLING INJURY GENERAL Prerequisite: '''Stealth 10 Ranks, Crippling Strike '''Benefit: '''Your ability to debilitate your enemies increases, you can now chose to apply two of the previous debilitations, or enhance their effects to -4 or reduce the speed to one quarter. DAMAGE REDUCTION GENERAL '''Prerequisites: Fortitude 5+ Ranks Benefit: Gain +1/- Damage Reduction Special: '''You may take this feat multiple times. It's effects stack. This is an extraordinary ability . EXTRA FRENZY GENERAL '''Prerequisites: '''Whirling Frenzy '''Benefit: '''You may remain in Whirling Frenzy for 6 additional rounds per day. '''Special: '''You may take this multiple times. EXTRA RAGE GENERAL '''Prerequisites: '''Rage '''Benefit: '''You can Rage for 6 additional rounds per day. '''Special: '''You can gain Extra rage multiple times. FLURRY OF BLOWS GENERAL '''Prerequisites: Unarmed as primary damage source. Bab 5+. Benefit: Your character may strike with a flurry of blows as a full-round action, making one additional attack at a -2 penalty on all attacks that round. GREATER FLURRY OF BLOWS GENERAL Prerequisites: Flurry of blows, Base attack bonus 10+ Benefit: Your flurry of blows ability improves. You can make two additional attacks, at the same penalty. GREATER RAGE GENERAL Prerequisite: Fortitude save 7+, Rage Benefit: Your bonuses to strength and constitution in rage increase to +6, and your bonus to Will saves increases to +3. Your penalty remains at -2. GREATER FRENZY GENERAL Prerequisite: '''Reflex Save 7+ Ranks, Whirling Frenzy '''Benefit: '''Your bonuses to dexterity in a frenzy increase to +6 and your bonus to Reflex saves is increased to +3, your attack penalty is still -2. HEROIC ATTRIBUTE GENERAL '''Benefit: You gain +2 to an ability of your choice. This feat can be chosen multiple times. This is an extraordinary ability. IMPROVED CHANNEL DIVINITY SOUL Prerequisites: '''Channel Divinity prestige power, Wisdom 13+ '''Benefit: '''You gain 2 additional Channel Divinity points/day '''Special: '''This feat may be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. IMPROVED UNCANNY DODGE GENERAL '''Prerequisite: Uncanny Dodge, Reflex save 6+ Benefit: You can no longer be flanked. This denies an opponent sneak attack unless that opponent is at least four levels higher than you. MIGHTY RAGE GENERAL Prerequisites: Fortitude save 12+ ranks, Rage, Greater Rage Benefit: Your bonuses to strength and constitution in rage increase to +8, and your bonus to Will saves increases to +4. Your Defense roll penalty remains at -2. MIGHTY FRENZY GENERAL Prerequisites: Reflex save 12+ ranks, Whirling Frenzy, Greater Frenzy Benefit: Your bonuses dexterity in frenzy increase to +8, and your bonus to Reflex saves increases to +4. Your attack penalty remains at -2. OLDBLOOD SOUL Prerequisites: '''Not the race selected, First level. '''Benefits: '''Choose a racial feat other than your own, you count as that race for the purpose of feats. RAGE GENERAL '''Prerequisites: Power Attack, Fortitude save 5+ ranks Benefit: You can fly into a deadly rage as a free action. In a rage, you temporarily gain a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but take a -2 penalty to AC. You can remain in rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + your constitution modifier, temporary increases in constitution does not add to this total. These rounds need not be consecutive. Each level beyond first adds 2 rounds to this total. The increase in constitution grants the character 2 hit points per level, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, the character cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (Except for Acrobatics, Athletics, Intimidate and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. After a rage ends, as a free action, the character is fatigued for double the number of rounds he spent in rage. A character cannot enter rage while fatigued or exhausted. If a raging character falls unconscious rage ends immediately. SEASONED GENERAL Benefit: You add double your int bonus to skill points per level. SLIPPERY MIND GENERAL Prerequisites: Will save 7+ ranks Benefit: If you make and fail a Will save, you can attempt it again 1 round later at the same DC. You only get this one extra chance to succeed on your saving throw. This is an extraordinary ability. SKILL MASTERY GENERAL Prerequisites: Talented or Seasoned, 8 ranks in the chosen skill Benefit: Select any three skills. When making a check with any of these skills, you may take 10 even if stress or distractions would normally prevent you from doing so. You cannot choose base skills as mastered skills. This is anextraordinary ability. Special: You may take this ability multiple times, each time gives you additional skills in which this may apply for. SNEAK ATTACK GENERAL Prerequisite: Stealth 2 ranks. Benefit: You gain the ability to strike at the vitals when catching your opponent unaware. You deal an extra 1d6 damage per 4 character levels. Whenever your opponent is either flanked or is denied their dexterity bonus to AC. Sneak Attack may be used with ranged attacks, but only if the target is within 30 feet. This is an extraordinary ability. Special: This feat may be taken a second time, raising your damage to 1d6 per 2 levels (maximum 10d6 at 20th level) TALENTED GENERAL Benefit: Pick any 2 skills. These skills become class skills. UNCANNY DODGE GENERAL Prerequisite: '''Reflex save 3+ ranks '''Benefit: Retain your dexterity bonus (if any) to AC even if caught unaware. However, the dexterity bonus is still lost if the character is immobilized. This is an extraordinary ability. TIRELESS RAGE GENERAL Prerequisites: Fortitude save 10+ ranks, Rage Benefit: You no longer become fatigued after your rage. TIRELESS FRENZY GENERAL Prerequisites: Reflex save 10+ ranks, Whirling Frenzy Benefit: You no longer become fatigued after your frenzy. WARRIOR EXPERT GENERAL '''Prerequisites: '''Character 1st level. '''Benefit: '''Your base attack progression is equal to your level, instead of 3/4th your level. Giving you extra iterative attacks at 6th, 11th and 16th. Your base attack still doesn't increase beyond level 20. WHIRLING FRENZY GENERAL '''Prerequisites: '''Reflex 5+ Ranks, Lightning Reflexes '''Benefit: '''You can fly into a deadly Frenzy as a free action. In a frenzy, you temporarily gain a +4 bonus to Dexterity, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Reflex saves, but take a -2 penalty to Attack roles. You can remain in Frenzy for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + your constitution modifier, temporary increases in constitution does not add to this total. These rounds need not be consecutive. Each level beyond first, adds 2 rounds to this total. The increase in constitution grants the character 1 hit points per level, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, the character cannot use any Charisma- or Intelligence-based skills) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. After a Frenzy ends, as a free action, the character is fatigued for double the number of rounds he spent in rage. A character cannot enter rage while fatigued or exhausted. If a raging character falls unconscious rage ends immediately.